conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Han Empire
This country is a part of Altverse. (6%) | (5.7%) | (3.8%) | (2.2%) | (1.3%) |'' '' 13% }} |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |demonym = Han |government_type = |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Li Meiyu |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Mao Zen |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Congress |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Sierra |established_event1 = Hanyang Declaration |established_date1 = Feburary 2, 1945 |established_event2 = First Han Civil War |established_date2 = Feburary 8, 1945 – September 5, 1948 |established_event3 = Royal promulgation |established_date3 = September 17, 1948 |established_event4 = Han reunification |established_date4 = June 30, 1991 |population_census = ? |population_estimate = ? |population_census_year = 2014 |population_census_rank = 9th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_estimate_rank = 9th |GDP_nominal = $4.9 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 est. |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = ? |GDP_PPP = $5.76 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 est. |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_per_capita = ? |currency = Chang (钱 or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = ( ) |image_flag = Haniflag.png |image_map = Haniorthographic.png |image_coat = Hanicoa.png |area_km2 = 337,900 |area_sq_mi = 130,464 |Gini = 38.5 ( ) |Gini_rank = |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.896 ( ) |HDI_year = 2016 |HDI_change = increase }} Hani, officially known as the Great Han Empire (Han: 帝国⼟哈尼, Hwanggwo no Hani), is a that consists of the , and other islands within its vicinity. An , it is comprised of eight ; each labeled as a . Power is mostly centralized in the Great Han core, comprising of the Hanyang metropolitan area and the ; which account for half of the country's, and three-fourths of Lusong's population. The of the is the oldest known human remnant within the islands, predating the by forty thousand years. However, modern Hans are descended from early (with an example being the ) from , displacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. By the third century, known as formed, and by at least the ninth century, groups of these had fused into feudalistic kingdoms. The most powerful of these was the Kingdom of Tondo, which capitalized on the policy of the Ming to monopolize regional trade routes. This allowed it to become a major . Under , the Tondo–Bruneian War almost resulted in Tondo's capitulation until Ming intervention. It was subjugated as a , a decision partly forced by the Ming. Meanwhile, the power of the Lakandula, the ruling house, was greatly marginalized – becoming . However, over time the Ming relinquished its powers and allowed the local royalty to reassert authority. In 1565, , headed by explorer landed off the city of Maynila. Treated hospitably at first, upon learning of their intent to claim the islands on behalf of Spain, the fleet was forced to leave. Tensions culminated in the Spanish–Han War, which ended in a Han victory. The Treaty of Li Han oversaw the establishment of clear maritime boundaries, and as such, was restricted to Shonanmin and the islands south of it. During the mid-seventeenth century, thousands of refugees–mainly –migrated. These were known as Chuugwourin, the arrivals were not only influential in its development but also bolstered territorial legitimacy. However, this exacerbated the between the orthodox and reformist (who sought to impose Ming policies) factions, leading to the dissolution of Tondo and the start of the subsequent Warring States period. By the eighteenth century, House of Li would establish the Li dynasty–styling it as the successor of the Ming. Under literati purges and the repression of noble privileges, the monarchy enjoyed little opposition. Its monarchs would establish a strongly enforcing doctrines, leading to classical Hani's zenith. Capitalizing on the , it became a rich economy that focused on the exportation of lucrative goods like porcelain, silk, and tea. Due to high tariff and inflated prices, foreign traders developed a but there was a sudden inflow of silver, making the dynasty disproportionately wealthy. However, the removal of repressive laws on the nobility (particularly the right to own private armies) posed a threat to the power of the imperial court. Furthermore, the resulted in the Qing opening more ports to European trade, reducing reliance on Hani to obtain Asian goods. To overcome internal problems, the policy was enacted. Political strife among nobles competing for the favour of the monarch caused the Li Han Rebellion, a civil war that lasted for more than a decade. Extremely weakened, it was unable to resist . It would be subject to multiple before ultimately being annexed by Sierra following the Han–Sierran War. Hani would become a mere colony, with Sierran allies being giving numerous concessions. Under the , Sierran colonial authorities lost grip to two rival parties; the Grand National Party and the Han Worker's Party, claiming to be the . The Hanyang Declaration formally asserted independence, however Japanese invasion threatened this. Inter-Han tensions eventually broke out in the First Han Civil War, with the peace treaties being nullified in several instances resulting in border skirmishes and war. However, the Suukbo Convention in reunited both governments. Arising from the ashes of war, the catapulted the North (and later, the South) into . Hani ranks third on the within Asia. Having a highly educated and skilled workforce, it wields the world's third largest economy when measured in . It has the world's and . Additionally, it also ranks highly on and on the . It is an influential member of numerous key organizations; it is recognized as a major , an emergent , and a . Etymology Hans refer to the country as Hani (Hanji: 卡二, : 哈尼; historically 韩一). This is the simplified contracted form, used for informal occasions, with the full term being Harigoku no Hani (蒂国⼟哈尼). Locals often say the two terms with a rising pitch (part of the language's prosodic pitch system) to convey respect to the country. The first aforementioned name emanates from the word Han (韩), which had originally been used to refer to the and their descendants; groups collectively known as Chuugwourin. The term was widely popularized to refer to the entirety of all sinicized peoples during the early Li dynasty, partly driven by assimilationist policies. It was also popularized after the ascension of the in place of the . As many of the Hans rejected the dynastic change, not showing the same amount of geniality to the Qing when compared to the Ming, Li Young, the first monarch of the current House of Li, styled the Li as the true successors of the Ming. However, while the Qing did not recognised this and continued to refer to the Li by their official name, however Hani quickly grew popular and the official name was reserved for formal situations. History Prehistory :Main article: The earliest evidence of human habitation is the 67,000-year-old of the in the northeast Gaya governorate, and the . However, the most widely accepted hypothesis on the peopling of the islands is the , which hypothesizes that Austronesians from Taiwan (which themselves are descended from the neolithic cultures of the , such as the ) began pouring into the islands starting 4000 BC–replacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. The first known culture was the Batangas jade culture; whose presence was evident by exquisitely crafted jade artifacts. Other early cultures include the precursors of the Ifugao and Igorot peoples, who built the . sites were abundant in artefacts based on ; as typified by axes, swords, spearheads, knives and sickles. In contrast, much of the region was still using . An extensive trade network was also shown, as Sa Huỳnh beads were made of materials not found in the region, indicating they were imported. This culture also lived in the area now comprising South Vietnam (specifically the ), and may have been ancestral to the . Prehistoric Hans were split into four distinct groupings. The first were agricultural residing in the mountains, hills hunter-gatherer tribes, and warrior societies that had a strict and practiced . The fourth and most important group were maritime societies that partook in trans–island trade. Early foreign accounts described the chiefdoms of the islands as being extremely skilled in , and highly competent as farmers, practicing and engaging in . An abundance of fowl, grains, honey, among other products, was noted. Formation of barangay By at least the third century, chiefdoms organized themselves into barangay–small political units headed by a datu (chief), who was in turn, subordinate to the rajah (king), who headed the entire city-state. Each barangay typically consisted of a hundred families, with some of the largest reaching thousands of people. They typically straddled the fertile river valleys and coasts. Transmitted via trade, many adopted – culture. By the ninth century, these maritime city-states had grown to become competing kingdoms. Some of these thalassocracies are briefly subjugated as of greater regional powers such as , and , and as the of the and the . Birth and growth of the Tondo dynasty : Main article: Kingdom of Tondo As revealed by the , Tondo as a centralized state existed as far back the 9th century. However numerous agglomerations have been found dating back a thousand years prior to that point. The legal document was written in the , and mentioned a ruling monarch as well as three places all in or near the Hanyang Bay area. Due to the high rates of illiteracy, which ran rampant until the promulgation of the simple script in the 13th century, there were few historical documents from early Tondo. The already few written documents present were often burned by bureaucratic officials. Despite at the time being a , Tondo still experienced favourable overseas trading relations, with Tagalog pottery skills being renowned regionally–especially in Japan; where they were called Ruson-tsukuri (lit. "Luzon-made"; 呂宋製 or 呂宋つくり). These vessels were not renowned for decorative purposes, but were also tea canisters greatly enhancing the fermentation process. This made it highly valuable and lucrative for foreign merchants. Over time, Tondo exerted more influence over the of the island, which was called Lusong after the Tagalog term for a "rice mortar". The thirteenth century, under Rajah Alon, oversaw the conquest of the lands to the north and to the south, greatly increasing the territorial extent of Tondo to encompass two-thirds of Ruzon. However, this was short-lived, as Majapahit eventually asserted over the territories and rendered Tondo a mere . Though some recent scholars argue this control of suzerainty was truly only ceremonial and it remained autonomous in virtually al affairs. This relationship lasted until the in 1365, which oversaw a Tagalog victory and affirmed independence. Shortly after independence, Tondo achieved a zenith in power. Having opened with the in 1371, it agreed on the monopolization of the regional trading routes and the sole right to distribute Chinese goods under the policy. In 1450, rose to power, and became the first recorded female Tagalog monarch. Using her prowess in diplomacy, she created a with the neighbouring , and increased ties with Brunei to guarantee the security of the important monopoly. Conflict with Brunei By the sixteenth century, Tondo's monopoly on regional trade allowed it to grow excessively wealthy. In 1500, , the monarch of Brunei, sought to incorporate Tondo to inherit its trading rights and in-turn become affluent themselves. Bolkiah sent a group of envoys, seeking to marry one of monarch Dayang Kalangitan's nieces and establish a upon her death. He also demanded the conversion of the , the Lakandula, into Islam. Rejecting the terms, she implemented heavy restrictions on Muslim missionary activities to limit Islamic influence. The following year, an assault incident involving a Muslim missionary Salih Abdullah (who was ironically executed via stoning, a verdict that mocked ) would leave the Queen extremely injured and incapacitated–which were worsened by her elderly age. Exploiting the lack of a proper authority figure, Sultan Bolkiah sent his army to subjugate Tondo. Within six months, the southern provinces alongside Maynila capitulated as defenders were disorganized and ill-prepared. The newly established was proclaimed to be the legitimate royal house of Tondo, and much of the loyalist aristocratic class were either purged or forcibly converted. Fortunately, Prince Salalila, the helped hastily amassed government bureaucrats and relocated the seat of power to Bataan. With the former Queen relinquishing her powers (and choosing to abstain from being ), Salalila was crowned as Rajah. Acknowledging that Brunei had naval superiority, Salalila sent envoys to the Ming requesting reinforcements. While this would break their non-interventionist isolationist foreign policy, the fall of Tondo to Brunei would pose a threat to the policy, and would force China to engage in direct maritime trade with non-tributaries. Initially refusing, the envoys convinced the court to dispatch a fleet of a hundred ships, accompanied by ten thousand men, to intervene on behalf of Tondo. Tondo as a Ming protectorate Decline By the closing decade of the Tondo dynasty, people identifying as comprised a tenth of the total population, with those having some kind of Chinese ancestry (who called themselves chuugwourin after the Han pronunciation of the characters "中国人") comprising as much as a third. However, due to assimilationist policies, many of these people were familiar with the culture and were often bilingual in both either , , or , alongside . However, due to their backgrounds (an overwhelming amount of these diaspora were merchants or bureaucrats), they comprised a disproportionate amount of the elite. As much as a third of the court members were of Chinese extraction, along with almost half of merchants. To pander to the growing Chinese minority (most of which were Ming royalists who were distraught over the Qing and the Aisin Gioro) and the increasingly sinicized elite and court, the Lankandula under King Arawa had formally adopted only their Chinese titles, whereas they upheld both, though favoured their Tagalog ones. King Arawa also abandoned in-favour of converting into , which also elevated as the . This disparity and the sudden change in attitude of Tagalog royalty provided the ideological platform for the orthodox faction of the imperial court; who sought the reinforcement of traditional doctrines and customs derived from Tondo's Hindu and Buddhist past. Initially, the members of the orthodox faction had only desired some sort of law promoting (rather than favouring Chinese culture), and pushed for the reintroduction of dual-titles and religious freedoms. However, the two sides eventually , and the country had split into two distinct sides; a royalist north, primarily the area comprising Hanyang and its periphery, the , and the Gaya valley, and were exposed to sinicization; and the secessionist south. In an incident known as the "First Literati Purges", members of the orthodox faction were purged from the imperial court by King Arawa and his advisors, prompting the faction into further radicalization. The imperial court quickly became not only fractured, but dysfunctional and unable to perform their duties. As a result, many provincial bureaucrats became largely autonomous and broke off from the King. Capitulation and Na period In 1575, the Jayadeva clan under head Chakar led an army from Zambales (now, the contemporary Sambaka province), to Lingayen. With much of the south in political strife, Hanyang was unable to send reinforcements, and Lingayen (a historical stronghold for the sinicized faction) capitulated to his forces. Following this, he proclaimed that the House of Jayadeva are the successors of the House of Lakandula, and was crowned the King of the Na dynasty. While the loss of the (the main port area used for trade with China), the main blow was when national treasury (in particular silver bullion) had become depleted in his decades-long effort to defend its Taiwan colony against the Qing. As a result of the newly implemented Sarado policy (which while , was distinct from the policy during 19th century Li dynasty that bore the same name), the imperial court refused to import Spanish silver, and instead relied on copper coinage. However, copper cannot be proven without being broken, and thus many coins were counterfeited. Also, the abundance of copper meant that the coinage had lacked in value, prompting rural merchants to resort to as a medium for transactions. Lacking the finances to exert control, central rule disintegrated, and the Lakandula were able to practice their powers in Hanyang and its periphery. Utilizing this, King Chakar sought to gain the loyalty of various independent warlords (collectively known as mihariga, after the warrior caste) that had emerged from previous provincial governments, promising to provide resources in-exchange. However, many were deterred by the fact that they had to perform before him, alongside his orthodox views. Nevertheless, many conservative mihariga accepted this and the Na dynasty grew to become a legitimate, albeit also weak, rival to the Tondo dynasty. Warring States period Early Li period Consolidation of royal rule During the early years of the Li dynasty, the first monarch, Li Young sought to legitimize and consolidate royal power, purging mihariga lords and establishing a highly centralized court system. He abandoned the title of wang (王; "King"), and instead adopted the title of chi (蒂; "Emperor") which nominally upheld his status to the equivalent to the Chinese Emperor. He also changed the country's name to Dai Han (大汉), which meant "Great Han". He also abolished the tradition of in 1706, and instead chose bureaucratic positions via imperial appointment. While this allowed him to secure a base of support within the imperial court and to restrict the amount of dissidents within the government, this also prompted numerous cases of corruption and incompetence. Li Young had also created a , and a based on wooden tags to effectively collect taxes and monitor the movement of people. However, in 1717, Li Young had fell ill to malaria. With his death seemingly preeminent, he was coerced into picking a early by his wife. He picked his third and youngest child, Princess Li Rin, a selection which was strikingly controversial as she was a female (typically male heirs are prioritized, and she had two elderly brothers). Furthermore, she was not even within the age of maturity, just being merely seventeen at the time she was chosen. A result, many had (wrongfully) assumed she was incompetent and ill-fitted to rule. Initially, the court was forced to comply or face with the prospect of being purged. However, as Li Young succumbed to his disease and Li Rin was coronated as the Empress shortly after, the court became vocal about their concerns and rejected her authority. Two opposing sides were drawn; those who had sided with Li Rin, and the opposition that wished to instate Prince Li Wei (the eldest of the former monarch's children) as the Emperor. Surprisingly, many of his supporters were high-ranking officials that had been favoured by the former Emperor. Seeing the of her court as a threat to her power, she initiated the "Second Literati Purges", where she ordered the systematic execution of the oppositional faction and their proponents under charges of . This decree galvanized the oppositional faction, forcing them to act preemptively. Li Wei brought a thousand-man army comprised of peasants (mostly volunteers accepting bribes) on the gates of the imperial residences in attempt to force the Empress to step down from her position. Placing a body-double temporarily and in-charge, she and supportive court members fled the palace and travelled to southern Li Han. She came back after a week, discovering that her palace has been ransacked and her body-double had been exposed and subsequently killed. Exploiting her absence and the resultant , Li Wei had placed himself on throne. She eventually poisoned him posing as one of his royal consorts. Reign of Li Rin :See also: Li Rin Once regaining her throne, Li Rin implemented laws that meant to cement the royal legitimacy of the House of Li. While she reluctantly reestablished a rather strained with the Qing, she refuted the their position as the legal successor of the Ming, as much as to revise family records to support her claim. She also adopted the , and briefly claimed sovereignty over China. Noticing how her aristocratic subjects had polarized after her father's death, she switched to a policy of maintaining support among the commoners. labour was outlawed and instead replaced it with a head tax system used to hire labourers. As a result, the serf caste was abolished, with serfs subsequently emancipated into the peasantry. As part of the land reform, former serfs were given parcels of land. In 1720, she and her scholar court formulated and enforced an that coerced minorities to submit under Han culture. A law was passed that pointed out that only those of Han ancestry were eligible to be appointed bureaucratic positions. She also declared the Hanyang dialect of the Han language as the (over which had been previously standardized by chuugwourin diaspora), an edict facilitiated by the promulgation of Hanji (which had been banned previously) and the first grammatical conventions. However, her early rule was marked by financial strain. Initially, she maintained the isolationist policy and instead seized properties to fill the depleting national treasury. After attempting to rely on copper coinage and low-value , she instead was forced to forge cordial trading relations with European trading powers, mainly its erstwhile adversary Spain. After negotiations, the port of Shinan was declared a between the two. Reinvigorated foreign trade remonetized what was previously a stagnant economy, and the medium of transactions shifted to silver coinage. However, foreign trade had only boomed until the Qing enacted the in 1756, which restricted all maritime trade affairs to Guangdong. The Li, being a tributary, was exempted and was given preferential trade status. As a result, Li Rin capitalized on this and sold lucrative goods (such as tea, silk, manufactures and porcelain) at lower prices than what was offered in China. Being an , this resulted in a wide in-favour of the Li, as a result, the national treasury had reported a wealth and excess in silver bullion. Vigorous trade had also permitted the spread of , with maize, chili peppers, and corn being introduced cultivate en-masse in large communal plots of land. While the enlarged role of commercial market and merchant guilds (which had began to acquire political influence) troubled the court, the heterodoxy popularized by Li Rin had introduced an accommodating attitude which was crucial in deterring a reemergence in isolationism. In 1768, at the age of sixty-eight and after fifty years of holding the title as Empress, Li Rin choose to abdicate from the throne in anticipation of her death. The eldest child out of her four children, and the designated , Li Chang, was coronated as the . As he was still at the tender age of fifteen, Li Rin took the role as . However, she continued to exert large influence over the state-council and national policies, thus maintaining rule. Reign of Li Chang and Li Dang The reign of Li Chang saw the continuation of the success under Li Rin. Later Li period Political strife ''Sarado'' policy Unequal treaties with Europe Li Han Rebellion Huang reforms Han–Sierran War Sierran colonial period In 1905, following the lengthy Han–Sierran War, Sierra successfully annexed Hani under the Han Treaty of Capitulation. However, the legality of the treaty had been disputed, with many Han bureaucrats treating it as invalid as the monarch (the recently deceased Empress Dowager Mei Ling) did not apply the royal seal. One of the first reforms was the abolishment of the caste system, which triggered the outflow of Han bureaucrats to Japan and China. This allowed the Sierran colonial authorities to easily seize power. Furthermore, the taxation system was heavily revamped, with large tracts of land being stolen from former bureaucrats and with tenant farmers being evicted. Apart from the introduction of initial reforms, the first stage of the Sierran colonial period was focused on the integration of the House of Li. Albeit with vastly reduced powers, they were kept as the . However, members of the house were placed under house-arrest in the Naragi palace in Hanyang, and had to receive formal permission to exit the premises. In addition, the members were often separated and barred from being placed within the same room apart from special occasions and the shooting of Sierran political films. In 1909, four years into colonial rule, the colonial government launched an attempt to fuse the Han royalty as a subordinate of the Sierran House of Columbia. These intermarriages were widely publicized, but those who had resisted the offer were forcefully ripped of their titles. Many royals thus reluctantly married at a young age, and practiced strict to preserve the purity of the royal bloodline. In 1914, the selected heir apparent, Crown Princess Li Qin, announced her marriage to a Sierran royal. This sparked wide criticism, but domestically and within Sierra. Many also accused of the marriage of being an orchestrated imperialist plot to terminate the royal lineage, as documents were leaked of his infertility. This triggered the independence rallies and strikes, culminating in the largely peaceful April 7th Movement in 1915. In face of the protests, the Sierran government forcefully ousted them out of the Imperial Palace; which was then symbolically burnt to ashes and replaced with a garden commemorating Sierran history. Many of the activists were jailed and tortured, with thousands publicly hanged. The House of Li subsequently found refuge in China and Japan where they were granted special status. In Japan, many members adopted Japanese citizenship and even were absorbed into their imperial family. Shanghai, which was host to a large Han diaspora, became a base of many Han independence activists Roaring Twenties and Great Depression During the , Sierra had used Hani to occupy German colonial holdings in the Pacific, and therefor increasing control over the Pacific. As part of the , the were transferred from Germany to Sierra. The saw radical social changes, which coincided with a growing collaborationist class of foreign educated Han diaspora. was greatly suppressed, despite the ongoing Sierran Cultural Revolution. Instead a syncretic form of was widely promoted, and gained many adherents within the middle class. Han Revolutionary War Cold War and division First Han Civil War Initial isolationism Rapprochement with the West Miracle on the Chuu plain Post-reunification period Geography Hani is an comprised of numerous islands. It is bordered by the to the north, the (East Han Sea) to the east, the (West Han Sea) to the west, and the to the south. The island of is located a few hundred miles southwest while is located directly to the northwest. The and are located to the south-southwest. Hani's main island group, (comprised of three island groups; , , and ), has a total of 7,107 islands with a total area of 300,000 km2 (115,831 sq. mi). The highest point in Hani is ; located on the island of , it measures up to 3,952 meters (12,966 feet) above sea level. In contrast, in the is the deepest point in Hani and is the third deepest point in the world with a depth of more than 10,540 metres (34,580 feet). The trench is located in the Han sea. The longest river is the which is located in the . Its basin measures at a 27,280 km2 (10,533 sq. mi) while having a total length of 505 km2 (314 sq. mi). , which is next to the capital city of , is connected to its largest lake, , via the . Hani is situated on the Western fringes of the , and as a result, Hani experiences common seismic and volcanic activity, with up to twenty earthquakes registered daily. Fortunately, an overwhelming majority of these earthquakes are too weak to be felt or to pose a threat to the island's safety. Not all geographic features are so violent or destructive, an example of one of the most serene legacies of the geologic disturbances is the , which is one of the new . The surrounding area is a major target of conservation efforts, as it is one of the few largely untouched places in Hani, and contains a full mountain-to-the-sea ecosystem and a high endemism rate. Being located in the tropics, most of the islands, with the notable exemption of (which is dominated by flatlands and urban agglomerations), are covered in thick tropical rainforest and are mainly volcanic in origin. As a result of its volcanic nature, Hani has the world's second-largest gold deposits, one of the largest copper deposits, but is also rich in nickel, chromite, and zinc. Hani is the world's largest , providing roughly a fifth (approximately eighteen percent) of the country's electricity demand. Government and politics Hani features a . The monarch is the head of state, but wields little actual political power and serves more as a ceremonial figurehead, whose role is to embody the Han people. The majority of real political power is held by the , who also leads the ; he or she is appointed by the monarch, but designated by people through a popular vote. Although the monarch appoints the Premier, its constitution explicitly states the monarch must appoint whoever the majority of voters designated in the elections. Hani's is the National Diet, seated in the capital city of Hanyang. The National Diet is , consisting of two chambers; the Senate (with five elected from every constituent state) and the National Congress (a total of 300 seats). The members of the National Diet are elected through popular vote, and is dissolved once every six years. All adults eighteen and above have , with a for all elected offices. All members of the government, excluding the monarchy, are elected by the people of Hani. The is headed by the Supreme Court of Hani; while it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court of Hani has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative law. Monarchy Being a constitutional monarchy, Hani has a that assumes the role as the . Asides from practicing powers associated with the , the Han monarchy maintain a marginal role in every-day politics, making them mostly rather than actual leaders, a role assumed by the Premier. Wielding the Crown, the Han monarchy also represents the embodiment of the Han people and their will; a concept that plays a key role within Han nationalism. The of Hani is the House of Li, which was established in 1676 by General Li Young, but was forced to abdicate by the end of the Han–Sierran War in 1905. They were restricted under , until anti-colonial movements manifested in the Hanyang Convention and their reestablishment as the royal house. However, it was not until the end of the First Han Civil War that they were coronated. However, today, they lost their absolute powers and are confined by the limits established by the Constitution. The current sovereign is Li Luna, who is also the seventeenth sovereign of the royal house. The designated royal residence is the Li Imperial Palace in Hanyang, though they historically owned numerous palaces. Political parties Hani is most commonly described as a , having been dominated by the , Grand National Party since the fifties whilst other parties are marginalised and excluded from mainstream politics. The Grand National Party runs its campaigns based on the promotion of , , , with an streak, as well as maintained socioeconomic and military expansion that is seen as a necessity to retain Hani's sovereignty. Recently however, the ousting of the in the seventies and the end of the persecution of political dissidents has allowed minority parties have flourished and grown in number, though none are large enough to threaten the preeminence of the Grand National Party. The second largest party in Hani is the [[|Worker's Party of Hani|Han Worker's Party]], while the third largest party is the Han Unitary party, which advocates for a system in place of the current model. Other parties in Hani are often , basing their campaigns on a single issue. However, these type of parties has never had a significant influence on Han politics. Administrative divisions of Hani , a region comprising the , is divided into eight (sho, 쇼), while outside regions outside Hani proper are directly governed by the federal government. Governorates are further divided into (jwou, 줘), (chengshi, 쳉시), and (jingshi, 징시). All of these prefectures and equivalent prefecture-level equivalents are further divided into sub-entities including counties (shan, 샨), districts (chwi, 취), towns (jen, 젠), neighbourhoods (rinri, 린리), villages (suum, 슴), and hamlets (suumjoung, 슴정). Each is led by the , and he or she is tasked with enforcing both national and local law in their governorate. Meanwhile, and prefecture-level equivalents are led by the lead chairmen, which is the highest rank in the municipal council. As Hani is a , governorates enjoy partial autonomy in internal affairs and decisions. However this autonomy is restricted in some fields, for example, there is a set of core laws that are designated by the federal government, and governorates may be reorganised or dissolved per the discretion of the National Diet. A growing portion of the National Diet (which is the legislative body of Hani) has advocated for the replacement of the current in favour for the creation of a . This move is meant to combat and among Han governorates. Opponents have said that the cost of creating and maintaining provincial boundaries would be a financial burden, and that the separatist movements and regionalism would only be amplified by the decision. Military Hani wields the fourth-most powerful military in the world according to both the and the . It traditionally has been and , though the Second Cold War has prompted it to increase military intervention abroad. The national annual military budget comprises about three percent of its , with the prime focus being on the manufacturing of aircraft, missile, and naval technology. While Hani has signed the , it has developed nuclear weaponry and owns a small stockpile. However, this is used as a deterrent rather than an actual weapon used in war. The Ministry of Defense and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Hani's defence and military capabilities, and is based, with all federal government branches, in the Imperial district of Hanyang. The armed forces of Hani is divided into four branches; the Han People's Army, the Han People's Air Force, the Han People's Navy, and the Han People's Coast Guard, all of which are collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces. As the role of the is to embody state, the members of the Han military swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch as well as the Han people. Military service is a voluntary manner, but occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied and men between the ages of 20 and 22 are automatically drafted. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. As of today, Hani has over two million combined active military and reserve personnel. The reserve personnel of Hani predominantly consists of ex-conscripts with an obligation to undertake three days of training annually. Civil rights Gay rights Women's rights Historically, women had a lot of civil rights, being considered (even superior) to men and had a central role in government and religion as nobles and of (men were only permitted to be shamans if they wore female clothing). During the late Tondo period and the Li period however, the role of women within society declined due to the influence of . They were revoked of their right to be the head of households (unless in the occasion of the male doing mandatory service, or when it is a single-gender household), encouraged to do house-work instead of working in the fields, and while still taxed, they were taxed at a rate half that of males (indicating less economic worth). However, in comparison to their neighbours, women still enjoyed a lot of flexibility. Foreign relations It is the founding member of the League of Nations and is its most influential Southeast Asian member, even applying for . Hani is also active in other organisations, representing the interests of the Han people. It has membership in, but not limited to, the , the , the , the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, the , and holds observer status within the Conference of American States. Most embassies and diplomatic missions are in Hanyang and the areas surrounding it, though consulates are dispersed among Hani's major cities. Hani also has military and defense pacts with nations, mostly with members of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, though it, until the turn of the twenty-first century, has been largely in global military affairs. Even now, instead of participating directly in conflicts as a different side, it just sends aids that act under the wing of a separate polity. Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the nineties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations and regional instability. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $5.76 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $4.9 trillion. This would make it ranked third and fourth globally according to which method is chosen. It is the largest economy within . A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the , , and the the . Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , and , and is the world's third-largest exporter after China and Germany. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . Hani's is considered to follow the . It is a economy where all major economic sectors, save for the services and industrial sector, are fully and publicly owned. However, the industrial sector is instead dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as the changsu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the services sector is dominated by privately small to medium sized corporations. The Han Central Bank is Hani's only bank, lowering or raising the national to control and . Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constituition, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest working standards and wages within the region. The Han is at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children (if they have any). are traditionally long; an excess of more than 1,800 hours annually (or eight hours per day), with the being from Monday to Friday. This long working time is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–despite increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a 33% decrease) hours a day within a 10-year period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's low birth rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidising child care services. Currency The Han chang ( : 창 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into seng by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into muun by a ratio of 1/1,000. The chan is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of its miraculous growth, the chang has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics .]] In 2016, the counted a total of 150 million people in Hani, a figure that includes and , but excludes (defined as those who have lived in Hani for under a year) and . Hani is one of the most ethnically heterogenous societies, with its largest ethnic group being the Hans, which comprise eighty percent of the total population. Nineteen percent are comprised of ethnic minorities such as the Ilocanos, Pangasinese, and the Bikolanos, mainly concentrated outside of the Greater Hanyang governorate. The remaining percent are ; most of which are either or from mainland Asia. The largest foreign immigrant enclaves are found in Hanyang and the rest are dispersed evenly among the rest of Hani's major cities. The lack of a substantial foreign population is attributed to strict immigration policies, though recently the rise of Han pop culture overseas has initiated the relaxation of these policies and the resulting rise in immigrants. and are determined through (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is restricted to foreign-born Hans that has lived in their host country for at least five years. Growth and fertility In 1500, Tondo had a recorded population of eight million, half of Japan's. Contemporary Hani has approximately 150 million people (a nineteen-fold increase from 1500), ranking globally ahead of , but behind . The population is highly centralized on the island of Ruzon, which is home to 107 million people, with three-quarters (about 75 million) living within the . High birth rates coupled with low death rates experienced during the 20th century is described as the source of such a high population, and as late as the sixties, the average woman was expected to bear six children–way higher than the of 2.1 births per woman. During the fifties, the population growth rate was very favourable, at 3% per annum. However, as occurred, the situation reversed. In 1975, the fertility rate was three births per woman, in 2006, it reached a mere one birth per woman–the lowest recorded of any country apart from Singapore. Fortunately policies has raised to 1.68 births per woman; lower than the French, but higher than the Japanese or the Chinese. The current growth rate is 0.62% per annum, but is predicted to start to stabilize at 2040. The low birth rate and a high life expectancy (an average of 82.5 years in 2016) has also contributed to rapid aging, with the average age of a Han being forty years. About a sixth of Hans are elderly, but the proportion could rise to a third by 2050. Hani has a high rate of centenarians (people 100 years old or older), with 47 centenarians per 100,000 people. Language The Han language is the and the of Hani, with sixty percent of Hans speaking it as their . Virtually all Hans have the ability to speak the said language and to write in the Hanji– script fluently. Another twenty percent speak another Hannic language, making those who speak a Hannic language as their mother tongue comprise a total of eighty percent of the population. The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, the usage of English is minimal and only half of Hans have the ability to maintain a conversation in English. Other languages spoken within Hani are , , , , but these are largely restricted to ethnic enclaves of their origin. Religion |title = Religious affliation in Hani }} According to its constitution, Hani is a , supporting the doctrine. Hani guarantees the and since the current regime's establishment, never had an official . is the most common religion, having been introduced by missionaries from India. Its most common branch is . Other practiced branches are , which is its second largest, and . , which has gained prominence during the twentieeth century under Sierran colonial rule is the second largest religion by the number of adherents. The branch of Christianity is the largest, with the largest denomination being . The Protestant branch is the second largest branch. The denominations are the largest Protestant churches, followed by , and the . The remainder of Hans has described themselves as being either , , , and/or . However, despite this and rigorous , Han culture remains heavily influenced by traditional religions such as and . Culture Cuisine Han cuisine is strongly , borrowing heavily from , , and . Han cuisine emphasises the freshness of ingredients (typically picked at the height of its quality), seasoning, and the texture of the dish. enjoys status as the staple grain and make up the basis of a Han diet. , , , and (particularly and ) are the most used meats, but Han cuisine readily makes use of any edible meats; including , , , , and . such as , , and are frequently consumed raw and are rarely added into dishes, while are typically eaten boiled or stewed. Seasoning is used heavily to add additional flavour, for example, is used heavily in dishes that utilize internal organs such as , while alongside are used heavily in creamy dishes. Other seasoning (not including spices) include , , , , , , and . Spices that are commonly used are , , and . With the exception of , which is used merely as , there is little to no usage of . Dining etiquette Eating is considered an important social activity that reinforces relations between the family. The act is typically led by a host or hostess (or in some cases multiple hosts), who are either the main cooker of the meals or the leader of the household. are most commonly used utensils, used to pick pieces of meat, vegetable, and rice. When consuming soups or stew, a is used to scoop its liquid contents while the solid contents are still picked up with the use of chopsticks. A knife is seldom used to handle tough meats. include and , and typically start a meal along with drinks such as . These dishes work as an or to balance the strength of . To conclude meals, and confectionaries are consumed. Literature Music Mythology Social structure Historically Hani had a , enforced during the Li dynasty and the Kingdom of Tondo. Initially it was very tight and status was given through hereditary means, but eventually it specialized and grew into six castes under which class changes (which were dictated by were liberalized. However, as part of the bagohan reforms the caste system was abolished. In its place stood a registration system (known as the animu no rei; "six castes") largely based off it, but its existence was cut short by the Sierran colonial period. Today, the registration system has been revived. M N + G FE C D F Family structure and law According to a government poll done in 2016, 85% were either married or , 2% were , 6% were , and the remaining 7% are currently not engaged in any sort of long-term relationship.The concept of a is deeply rooted within Han culture, with less than a tenth of marriages ending in a divorce. However this may also be due to the difficulty for couples to file for divorce, as well as the social obligation to raise children to the best of their ability. Marriage is often described as a union between a man and a women, though the notion has been challenged recently by same-sex couples. Marriages revolving around , including , is strictly forbidden. is similarly outlawed and strictly-enforced laws regarding adultery and extramarital affairs are in-place. Both of these are classified as by federal law, with felons receiving lengthy jail time for breaking these offenses. Values Footnotes |Northeast = • |East = Sierra • |Southeast = • |South = • |Southwest = • • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = • }} Category:Great Han Empire